Strawberries and Ribbons
by Takiko
Summary: Yuki, Tohru, Garden, Strawberries. First kiss? What happens next? This will be a multipart story featuring Yuki, Tohru, Kyou & Shigure. This is a sweet and sometimes sad romance.


Foreword from author: 

First Kiss? What happens next. A romance piece centering around Yuki and Tohru. And of course Kyo is there too.   
This will be a multipart story featuring Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure. This is a sweet and sometimes sad romance. It deals with what if this happened. I am such a SAP! This first chapter is rated G but the whole story will be rated R due to later chapters dealing with adult themes. Not sure how long it will be but not that long. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters. This first part is a little short. Thank you for reading before hand. All characters belong to Takaya Natsuki the creator of Fruits Basket. I'm just borrowing them a bit. Remember this is a fanfic and some liberties have been taken but no offense is meant. I hope you enjoy. 

Special note: Tohru's eye color in the manga is brown so I am using that color. And Yuki's eyes are grey in the manga so I think I will be using those also so not to be too confusing. (Though I love his purple eyes in the anime!) ^^; 

This is dedicated to a Furuba whore with a heart of gold, Mona-chan. Thank you. ^_^   
  
  
  


"Strawberries and Ribbons"   
Chapter 1 ~Garden~ (rated G) 

by Takiko (aka Yui-chan)   


The first time he kissed Honda-san was at his garden, his secret base, his sanctuary. It was just a light touch on her lips like as if he was kissing a butterfly's wing. Ever so delicate not to bruise or damage. It lasted just a few seconds, but the feeling lingered much longer. He then pretended he was just kidding, and the kiss didn't really mean as much as it did to him. He always did that, take one step forward and then two steps back quickly afterward. Never getting too close but close enough. But still he wished he followed through and told her how special she truly was to him. How he was slowly changing just being around her. Her warmth and kindness radiated out like the sun, warming his soul and heart with her words and actions. He knew he could be just a little better person when she was near. He hoped he could be the same way when she wasn't close too. He wanted to be strong for her and not falter and feel sorry for himself. Years of self loathing and locking away ones emotions didn't go away overnight but it was a start. 

Today they just finished picking strawberries from the garden and were taking them home. Honda-san wore a pretty yellow dress with just a little lace on the ends of the short sleeves and collar. The color matched the yellow ribbons in her hair. The ribbons he gave her last winter. She swung the basket around as she heard a noise of a small animal darting out across the path and nearly tripped up on her feet but regained her balance. No, she wasn't really clumsy just over eager sometimes. She smiled that friendly smile of hers and took his hand and started to pull him along.   


"Yuki-kun's promise. I am so happy. You promised strawberries and now they are here, " she chimed out. She smiled with her eyes closed and then her eye lids fluttered open and warm chocolate eyes gazed on him with a look of pure joy. 

Yuki looked at her with bewilderment and awe. Something so little could make her this happy. 

"I am glad Honda-san is pleased," he said as he let himself be dragged along by the enthusiastic girl. Yes, he was pleased and very happy he could do this for her. She did so much and he did so little for her. 

As they walked hand and hand, he was thinking back to that kiss. It was exactly one month and three days ago it happened. He found it funny he remembered the precise time it happened. It was because his world changed a little more that day for the better.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She was helping him in the garden. Honda-san was getting herself so dirty he almost laughed. 

He was brushing the dirt off her, as they both knelt on the ground, and took one of her hands and started to wash it clean from the dirt with a handkerchief. He wiped it very gently and carefully and noticed a faint blush rise in her cheeks.It made her look very pretty, but he didn't stare and looked down. He finished up and placed a light kiss on her hand on impulse. She drew back her hand a bit sharply but then apologized as that same hand flew to her lips. Her brown eyes widen as her lips parted in surprise. His hand reached up to touch her hand again and moved it aside. He had leaned in close, so close he felt her breath on his face. His heart started to squeeze tight in his chest, but his face was calm as a breezeless day. The sun took that moment to peek sharply through the trees, and the wind picked up and the light played around them. Leaves, shadows, light. His heart pounded so loudly in his ears at that moment, just before he rested his lips on hers. It lasted a few fleeting seconds. The delicacy touched his soul. He thought his heart had stopped before he drew back and smiled very politely. 

"Honda-san really should not get herself so dirty." He touched her nose with a slim finger, instantly making the situation lighter. Or so he hoped. His voice was amazingly steady with just a hint of breathlessness. He looked again at the lips he just kissed. They had been very soft and warm. And she turned very pink at his gaze. He didn't do anything else and stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. He didn't know how he could be so serene. It was as if he wasn't even there. He didn't know where he found the strength to stand, because his legs felt like water. 

"It will be dark soon and we have our homework to do," his voice cool yet friendly. He was retreating behind that safe wall he built around himself. He still knew he had did something foolish, but it also was very real and honest so that he didn't feel bad but relieved. Honda-san was the only one he could really be himself with. He confided his insecurities to her before and she didn't run. He could be brave just this once for her. He should not brush this off completely like he always did when the closest between them happened. 

"Honda-san makes my heart happy," Yuki said very quietly as he looked down at the ground and up again and smiled his genuine smile at her. 

"Yuki-kun makes mine too." She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She was holding his hand now just as tight as they walked down the path to Shigure's house. The memories were like a pleasant dream. He wondered if he would dream that dream again one day.   
  


*to be continued* 


End file.
